


Stuck in Vampire Knight

by Rosettaglow



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Plot Twists, Vampires, zero is out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosettaglow/pseuds/Rosettaglow
Summary: Zero Matsuri is Hino Matsuri's son. Hino Matsuri was the creator of the famous, well renowned manga and anime; Vampire Knight who stole the hearts of young girls all over the world. It has now been 13 years since the manga was published in the year 2020. Zero Matsuri entered his mother's manga creating studio, however what he did not expect was being sucked into the manga as one of the main characters of the series Zero Kiryuu.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Yuuki
Comments: 62
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a fanfiction. It is in no way real or is it based on actual real life events and all the characters in this story belong to Hino Matsuri except some OC's I might put in here and there. Please read,comment and enjoy!

PROLOUGE 

Zero Matsuri. A boy who just turned seventeen a couple of day's ago. Zero Matsuri's looks had always been unique. He had silver hair and Lilac eyes which none of his parents shared. The doctor's had suspected that it was a rare ancestral feature which he had inherited.He experienced a lot of racism especially,since he lived in a country such as Japan where most people had black hair and eyes. As a result he grew up to be a a strong spirited yet kind soul who wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed was right no matter what the situation; which got him into a lot of trouble. The character Zero Kiryuu was inspired by Zero Matsuri after all. Actually all of her characters were inspired by something or someone. My mother particularly had a strong attachment to the character of Kaname Kuran. She was especially sad with how the ending of the manga panned out- with Kaname sacrificing his heart to make vampire weapons. It was quite the ending; however his mother always stated that, she wanted to write an inspiring story something that showed true love can exist no matter what circumstances. However; somewhere along the way she got lost in her provial fantasies and the series did not measure up to it's real potential. It ended up turning into a typical Shojo manga with two men chasing after an indecisive girl. Life went on 13 years past since the publishing of the manga and time went on. Zero's mother Hino Matsuri had become sick and with Zero's father dead. She was the one who earned a living for the family and well now she was in the hospital. Their living expenses were scarce and the hospital fees larger. 

Zero entered into his mother's manga studio. What a mess it was; the screen of her iPad blank. Today was the day she was supposed to submit her new manga however the screen was just blank. Zero thought that it must have been due to lack of inspiration. The only piece of work that truly brought a smile on his mother's face. He bent over to close the iPad screen when he stepped over a manga book. It was Vampire Knight what was this old thing doing here. There was something odd about the manga that gave Zero a bad feeling as soon as, Zero picked it up a bright, white light enveloped him and he was sucked into the pages of the manga. The book fell to the ground; the pages started flipping themselves at an extremely speedy rate and pin drop silence was heard in the room. 

~ End of Prolouge ~


	2. Meeting the characters themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Matsuri enters the world of Vampire knight and meets the main character's of the series Kaname Kuran and Yuuki.

Zero's head hurt. He felt as if he was recovering from a hangover also, feeling the need to puke out whatever contents existed within his stomach. Which he did, once then twice. Regaining his senses after using the toilet he came to the realisation that he was in a bedroom. That was quite odd. He could have sworn he was in his mother's studio a while ago, just where was he. This couldn't be a figment of his imagination was it? That's when he saw his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the lilac eyes and silver hair that frightened him; it was the tattoo on the side of his neck that alarmed him. Along with the outfit it looked exactly like the day class's black uniform. He would know his mom spent a whole day spreading out and planning out the outfit designs. Then he heard a voice, a high pitched female voice shouting out his name.

Whatever, he thought we'll just deal with this later. It couldn't be-- he couldn't be in the manga. That was physically impossible it went against all logic and reason. With that he left the room and wandered outside. That's when he heard a girl 17-- no 16. She had dark, short auburn hair. She was holding back a group of girls? What was going on some type of KPOP concert? But why would a Kpop concert occur in school.

The girls were incessantly whispering to one another. The sky was plain blue clouds omnipresent hiding the rays of sun. The time was dusk. "It's curfew time for everybody in the day class, so just go back to your dorms" 

Zero was having a serious sense of de-ja-vu right now where had he heard that line. The voice continued,"DON'T PUSH, Hurry up and move it" The voice sounded more exasperated after that as it continued,"Okay! Okay! Everybody move back please!"

That girl sounded like she really needed some help. He was about to help her when the creaking of a door was heard and our came students clad in white uniforms. Omg Zero was now in mental anguish. He was screwed he was stuck in what was known as vampire knight. Which is an okay manga to read but a terrible place to be in. 

A chirpy voice uttered the most- cringiest words that could have ever been uttered by a human being-- vampire's mouth. "Good morning ladies! still as pretty as ever I see!" The girls responded to this by screaming like seriously nobody would ever act like this in a normal school. Contrary to popular belief highschool life is not as exciting as the ones in anime and manga. It's the usual nobody gives a damn about the other person type of life. 

The girl what was her name again. It was Yuuki, a hidden pureblood vampire and I was the guy who was madly in love with her as well as on the verge of being turned into a level E, all because of the Kaname Kuran- the 10,000 year old ancestor's plan to protect the love of his life. Zero felt faint as a 10 year old kid sure the manga was fun to read but as a 17 year old teenager it was just unbelievable. A deep voice was then heard, "Are you okay, Yuuki? They're always so difficult to manage" . Yuuki remarked,"Kaname sama... Yes I'm just fine!" Kaname replied to that with his usual cryptic smile,"You're always so formal with me Yuuki it makes me really sad..." The brown haired girl blushed a hue of pink as she replied,"Uh.. I didn't mean to... Uhhh it's because you saved my life" 

Zero couldn't believe his eyes he was stupefied, shocked unable to move or breathe. So he just stood there staring at the scene in front of him. He felt compelled to touch them of course watching a scene from a manga unveiling in front of you is truly the shock. 

"ZERO! What are you doing help me out here!" Zero was then snapped out of his thoughts by that high pitched screech; extremely annoying it was. It continued,"Why are you just standing there this isn't like you!" 

Zero then replied,"Okay..? So what do you want me to do again?" Both Kaname and Yuuki then stared at me as if I had said something disbelievable. Yuuki continued,"Uhh.. control the crossover what's wrong with you today zero?" Right ofcourse he was now in the manga. In the body of Zero Kiryuu. A prefect who had to control these hormonal girls.Great just Great. 

Zero Kiryuu had been inspired by himself in the first place and Zero Matsuri was no push over. He was a black belt in karate, Judo and kendo; always topped his classes and was part of the student council at his highschool. He took a deep breath and remarked,"The girl's who don't want to get detention for a month should leave. It would just be so cruel to make you study after school hours, you would get to miss your favourite night class students in action... Nevermind that's not my problem anyway now is it? "

The girls were to say shocked Zero Kiryuu had always been one to display hard glares and annoyance. But him being calm and giving threats was a new thing. Anybody who knew Zero Matsuri knew he was kind hearted but when it came to rules and regulations and his council duties nobody opposed him. His words were final.


	3. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are shocked to see this new change in the new prefect. Especially Yuuki and Kaname.

Yuuki Cross was surprised; sure Zero was adept at keeping the girls in line but this was like he was a different person. He didn't even protect her from Kaname which was part of their daily routine. Forget that he completely ignored Kaname Sama as if he wasn't even there. 

The girls were retreating back to their dorms guess Zero's detention threat worked. Now everyone was staring at him. The atmosphere was extremely awkward and instead of saying anything he left. He ran towards his bedroom-no Zero Kiryuu's bedroom. He needed to think in peace where people would not disturb him.

To say that Kaname Kuran the almighty Pureblood was shocked of course; he did however, not show his surprise. He was a master in hiding his emotions. Kiryuu had not even glanced his way; usually he would have yanked his hand away. Just what was going on in the prefect's mind. He's Yuuki's shield and if he forgot his duties he would have to teach him a lesson. The only reason he had allowed Yuuki to stay close to him despite his level E status was protection. He knew the prefect would get attached to her and would blindly protect her with his life. The only thing he was good for. Before the dark haired pureblood could even reply however, he left the prefect just left. 

Yuuki just ran after Zero. The night class students were whispering and murmuring. One was more mad than the others of course that was the one and only Aido Hanabusa. His thoughts were ranging around the utter disrespect the hunter had for the pureblood. Ruka following suit with those type of thoughts. The silver haired boy was returning to his room when a high pitched sound was heard once again. 'How did the Zero in the manga even deal with her' She screeched,"Zero where are you? I just wanted to know if you're okay. You seem different. Zerrrooooo!" Then in an extreme state of exasperation he opened the door,"I'm fine thanks for your concern... but I'd really appreciate it if I could have some alone time till night time strolls... thanks!" With that he slammed the door in her face.

Zero had never talked to Yuuki that way, ever. He was always kind, gentle and endearing what had happened over night that had replaced that Zero with this one. The auburn haired girl her mood now down just left. The scene then panned out to the next day. Zero though if he had survived one day in this messed up world he would be back in the morning. That implication of his was naive, and utterly wrong for reasons unknown to him. He was now stuck here. Might as well go to class. It was now morning; Zero had not even gotten an hour of sleep. Tension swirling up within the pits of his stomach; but he had to go to class. He loved studying after all. He for once arrived early to class leaving before Yuuki herself had gotten up and he had not even bothered to wake her up. She should be responsible for her own actions. Thinking back he always found Yuuki Cross or Kuran's character extremely annoying, she was a pureblood yet she had to be saved by someone all the time; she was hopelessly naive like the time she encouraged her friend Sayori a HUMAN; to enter a banquet full of vampires. Seriously nobody in this manga had any common sense especially the Kuran siblings. He ran to the kitchen, picked up an apple and went to class. Once again the students were staring at him but Zero he gave a damn. He doesn't care about other people's unwanted opinions. Class had started an hour ago and it was surprising for all the students to see Zero taking notes but what attracted people was the elegant way he did it. It was like he was glowing. Zero Kiryuu was one of the main character's of the series and despite it not being mentioned often he was extremely beautiful. Nobody noticed because in the manga he never smiled; never relaxed but; seeing him now was entrancing. Zero's unique looks could even be compared to a pureblood' ethereal beauty. Even the teacher was shocked. The old man with glasses was used to telling the two prefects off; however seeing one of them answer questions. Write down notes and smiling was a shock. The topic in class today was Romeo and Juliet. The analysis that Zero gave was beautiful. He commented on the themes, struggles faced in that society; shakespeares inspiration and language devices. He wrote everything on the board in a set of assorted chalks and his handwriting was magnificient. It was like seeing a bunch of pearls shining. In addition to that he told the old man to sit down and take a breather while he helped him write the points on the board. Then, he did something nobody had ever seen Zero do before he smiled and that captured the eyes of everyone sitting in the class. 

Usually, Zero would separate and isolate himself from everyone in the class mostly because of his blood lust and level e descention. This Zero was not the same one in the manga and if he was stuck here forever he might as well do what he wants. Even if he had less time; which he knows he doesn't because of the events that occur in the manga. Don't get him wrong the blood thirst was terrible and he could feel it. Zero Kiryuu was tough but Zero Matsuri was tougher. The saying went,"no pain no gain". Zero Matsuri was acting like his normal self he didn't expect it to have such an effect on the students. All he did was write notes, help students out and show some kindness to the old teacher. Why was half the student population blushing escatically at his simple actions. It was probably the main character effect but it never happened in the manga. 

At least on cue Yuuki entered, looking out of breath. She was 3 hours late to class. Yet nobody noticed her presence not even the teacher himself. Feeling ignored, Yuuki spoke up,"sorry I'm late sensei" she then stopped to stare at Zero "someone forgot to wake me up" well she was wrong about one thing he had purposely not awakened her. The teacher was then taken out of his thoughts,"Yuuki! Detention for you! Now sit down on your seat" . The auburn haired girl hastily made her way to her best friend, a blonde haired girl named Yori. Yori then remarked,"It's your own fault for staying up all night and sleeping during the day. That's something only vampires would do" Yuuki reacted nervously stated,"you don't believe in vampires do you?"to this question Yori only replied with,"Ofcourse not I was only kidding". Yuuki then, exhaled taking a deep breath laughing nervously.The short heightened girl then asked Yori if she would come with her to detention saying that she did not want to spend time with a jerk like zero. Zero Matsuri of course could hear everything they were saying but choose to ignore it. Yori remarked," Zero-kun doesn't have detention today" To that Yuuki was gobsmacked. They were always together for detention. Zero then spoke up,"Isn't that great now you don't have to spend time with a quote on quote rude person like me. Enjoy your time alone" . The silver haired teen picked up his books and was about to head out, when a group of girls cornered him. One of the girls spoke up,"Uhhh, thanks for writing the notes on the board for us. It was really.. kind of you!" Zero then genuinely smiled,"It's no problem really! If it helped you out I'm just happy about that" Then the girl fainted, she fainted right in front of his eyes this would take a lot of time to get used to.


	4. Rip tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the manga but because of Zero Matsuri; things have already started changing in the manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow human beings! Hope everybody had a good day. I know how tough the the quarantine is! I hope everyone is healthy and thanks you for reading my stories. This is my first time writing fanfiction and I don't really proof read my stuff so there might be grammatical errors. Sorry about that in advance!

The girl had fainted. Her friends with pink hues on their faces carrying her out of the room. He then walked out of the room with Yori following behind him. They just walked next to each other in silence. Yes, very awkward. Zero breaking the silence he remarked,"Was there something you wanted to say to me..?" To this the girl just stared into his eyes and simply said," You've changed. It's not a bad change though.." . The lilac eyed boy just shrugged his shoulders and escorted her till the girl's dorm since Yuuki was in detention.

It was getting dark.The other side of the building contained a faction of vampires known as the night class students. An old man with a spectacle in his eye remarked,"We here in the night class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets... Not only are we the pride of this school,we are also the pride of the entire vampire race." 

One of the nobles of the night class gestured,"Somehow I really doubt that". That was the blond haired Noble Vampire Ruka.Followed by another student who plainly said that they were just a study group anyways. The honey blonde vampiress then continued her speech,"I don't know about that. After all co-existing with humans like this is a huge step forward.... Right Kaname Sama?" A dark coloured brunette with pale scale and blood red eyes was sitting down; reading a book. "That's right..After all, we have the chairman to thank" There was a silent pause to his words which after he continued on with a smile on his face,"For everything we've learned here". 

Zero and Yuuki were walking together for their daily night patrols. When the brunette turned around and and stared at the male pureblood a pink hue forming on her pale cheeks. Zero felt like gagging both of the Kuran siblings were such stalkers. He felt a shiver come up his spine. He never understood what the Zero in the manga loved about Yuuki. She was indecisive, annoying and overall just made everything worst. Sure she saved him in the manga and stuff, but come on she ditched him and when the relationship between the pureblood and herself didn't work out. She came back to him and Zero like the idiot he was waited decades for her to love him. It went against common sense. He didn't like Yuuki and definitely did not love her. It would be great if she left him alone and lived with the pureblood forever. He couldn't imagine spending an eternity with her. Well whatever, we'll worry about the future when it gets there. 

"Yuuki if you're done with your ogling can we get back to work?" Zero remarked once again exasperated. Yuuki was shocked,"It--It's not like I was only looking at Kaname-Sama anyways!" She then continued on,"Everybody in the night class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight and it doesn't look like anybody from the day class is wandering around either" She then took a moment to stare at Zero..,"I heard... that you helped sensei today ,the other students and you smiled...? I'm happy that you're opening up to everyone Zero. You really surprised me though! Next time wake me up okay!" She gave a heart warming smile as she playfully punched Zero on the shoulder.

Zero did not reply to her. He might be kind but he wasn't in the talking mood atleast not right now. She took his quiet attitude as a sense to carry on," Look's like today's gonna be a peaceful night. It looks like we aren't even need here!" Yup there she goes with her naive attitude. Vampires only think about blood they use humans as their natural blood blank. Thinking it's their right. If Yuuki was a normal human. Kaname would have left her, and she could have been devoured as far as he cared. According to Zero's understanding of his character; the ancestor didn't care about co-existance. He just cares about Yuuki and is honouring the Kuran couples wishes as they gave him love. How cliche. He's one of the lamest characters in the whole series but he would never voice out his opinions on the matter, about him being a rip off Lelouch, yes from Code Geas.Yeah so,Zero Matsuri watched anime. So what? His mother was deeply attached to Kuran Kaname's character. Okay so the guys been through a lot but does that mean it's alright to ruin innocent people's lives? No. 

He replied to Yuuki,"Better safe than sorry. I'm gonna walk around for a bit. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?. Promise me you're not gonna get your blood spilled" Yuuki shocked by his genuine demeanour, Zero was kind but never this straightforward and he didn't even say anything bad about vampires reprimanding her like he usually does. Yori was right. Zero had changed.Yuuki did something she hadn't ever done before she blushed a bright red hue. Now that she thought about it Zero did look alluring when he smiled those lilac eyes were gazing into her soul. She was entranced. 

Zero just stared stupefied once again. 'Did this girl even hear what I just said? She might be annoying but I'm in the manga right now. This is my world right now. Zero Matsuri now Kiryuu always helped people out. It was the way he was a kind soul. He took her hand in his as he smiled at her," On second thought I'll come with you." Yuuki was blushing she was as red as Kaname Kuran's eyes.Zero continued,"Hold on tight we're jumping down." He wrapped Yuuki up towards his body in a very romantic position and they jumped.


	5. Small changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Matsuri meets the two noble vampires; Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido. On the other hand, Kaname grows suspicious of Zero's new behaviour.

They jumped down. Swinging on the branch very promptly as they safely settled down on the ground. There were two teenage girls; who were trying to get pictures of the night class One of them had scraped her knee. Once again Yuuki spoke up," I want your name and class. You Two" she continued,"Wandering after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations. It's very dangerous, please return to your dorms immediately" One of the two girls the one with long blonde hair spoke up,"We just came to take photos of the night class students. What the hell is your problem" .

Zero felt as if he had to say something so he spoke up,"They're not celebrities who you can stalk and take pictures of they're students! Secondly, you're bleeding hence you should go back to the dorms okay" . The two girls looked at each other before nodding,"If you say so..." Zero supported the girl by putting his arm over her shoulder. In a gentle tone he remarked,"Are you alright? Can you walk with some support" The girl seeing the genuine look of worry on his face simply blushed. Yuuki was flabbergasted since, when has Zero been so touchy. 

There was a sudden creaking sound. Vampires. Yuuki took out her rod Artemis and swung it around. Only for it to easily be caught by one of the vampires. "How scary, I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's foundling" said one of the two vampires. It was one of the bling vampires. The two girls screeched,"It- it's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido from the night class" 

Zero just rolled his eyes letting his arm go from the girl. Took out the gun and aimed it towards his head," Don't get any smart ideas Aido-senpai" . The auburn hair coloured girl then snatched the gun from zero,"You idiot why did you point the gun at him? He hasn't even done anything yet" 

He replied in a sarcastic tone,"No, they came here for a leisurely walk. To smell the roses." Yuuki then simply replied,"Yes--exactly wait are you being sarcastic?" The lilac eyed boy took a deep breath," I'm taking them back to the dorms; try to not be too idiotic in the mean while. Also Kaname-Senpai try to keep your lame ass lackey's under control"He said. While escorting the two girls back to the day class dorms. Everyone was shocked; including the two vampires. Nobody sensed him, not even the noble vampires. How could Zero have-- 

A dark haired pureblood came out from the shadows,"It's called the "Bloody rose" You should be more careful Aidou. It was made to kill creatures like us. And as for my 'lame ass lackeys' as you called them. I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report. Is that okay Kiryuu?" 

Zero just stared at his face. Then at the girls at the floor. They had fainted; and this time there wasn't even any blood sucked like in the manga. "You should ask those who have been oppressed, the teenage girls. Who your inner circle almost sucked dry" Yuuki stared into Zero's eyes,"Zero...."

The deep voice started once again,"Kain" In utter shock the level B vampire stared at the pureblood. The voice continued,"Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is..." He turned to look at the short haired girl,"Yuuki...  
What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?" The girl turned into a spluttering mess with a soft pink blush spreading over her cheeks. She ecstatically replied that the chairman would easily modify their memories. He glanced at Yuuki, then at Zero. 

Kaname was stuck in his thoughts. Kiryuu had never called him by his first name. It was always Kuran, never Kaname- senpai. Nobody had ever called him that way before; the night class students addressed him with a sama as did Yuuki his only flesh and blood. There was something different about the male prefect. The way he talked was different. He apologised to his precious Yuuki. 

"I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you. Yuuki." The auburn haired girl always knew that Kaname was different. Her blush grew even wider.


	6. Valentines Day begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine day begins. Zero Matsuri thinks that his presence in the manga is slowly changing the turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Hope you had a wonderful day. This is chapter 6! Enjoy

A soft voice spoke out,"OH, NO!!, It didn't hurt, so don't worry about it" With this everyone starting walking away. Especially, the male prefect; who started walking away at a fast pace. With Yuuki, quickly following him. It was night time around 12 am to be exact. Everyone was asleep and the dorm showers were closed. 

Yuuki was blow drying her hair. Zero is more talkative now then when he first came here.. He's changed too much in a day.. Suddenly, a bang sound came from the door and came in strolling Zero Matsuri. He couldn't believe; the dorm showers were closed. Yuuki screamed and in an extremely loud voice. First of all it's the chairman's bathroom, what right does Yuuki to have to hog the bathroom all the time? Both of them were the chairman's adopted children. There were many things which Zero Matsuri noticed over the span of a few days; Yuuki was annoying, insensitive and over reacted over the littlest things. She screeched," WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE".

Zero couldn't take it anymore. One more minute with Yuuki and he would die of brain damage. "I need to take a shower and the dorm shower's were closed" 

Yuuki once again screamed,"Don't just come in and start stripping! I'm still a girl!" Zero looked back at her still in his clothes," I would have thought you were a boy". Yuuki threw the towel at his face,"What did you just say??" Zero narrowed his lilac eyes feigning innocence,"I don't know what did I say? I'm taking a bath don't come in" he said as he pushed her outside the bathroom slamming the door in her face. The high pitched voice continued," Zero you can't just lock me out. Hey let me in! I need to brush my teeth" The silverette replied," Yah snooze yah loose." The high pitched screech became louder,"Zerooooo!!!"

At Cross academy. The day and the night class live side by side, however. A black haired teenager was wiping his hair with a towel; surrounded by two other vampires. Two blonde vampires who were cousins of each other. The vampire with the blue eyes remarked,"I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. I wish Yuuki could have scraped her hand then, I would have been able to taste her blood.." The Black haired Vampire was enraged. He was a pureblood; scared beings who lived forever. He scraped off Aidou's cheek leaving behind a trail of blood; licking off his blood from his fingers. The blonde haired vampire immediately pouted and frowned,"Sorry..."

The next morning the school was busting with noise and excitement today was Valentine's Day. The girls formed at the gate; a dangerous crowd. The girls had forgotten all about their actual classes. Which they needed to have a future and a career but who cares about that when you have a bunch of handsome dudes who you need to give chocolates to. Zero Matsuri was in his room. A couple of days had passed; but he was still in this world. He was worried, what if he would never go back home. That would be terrible; he doesn't want to be surrounded by mentally incapable superficial idiots. Zero wore his usual set of clothes. A white ribbon was present on his desk. That's odd. He picked it up and wore it around his wrist . He wore his jacket and set off to do his prefect duties. This day was gonna be a headache.

He took one step outside; and Zero Matsuri was right. There Yuuki was standing on top of the wall with a whistle; does she not know how dangerous that is? A girl with braids and glasses in a black uniform was sitting on top of her friend with a ribboned box in her hands. "I have to give them my chocolates" She tripped luckily Zero Matsuri now Zero Kiryuu caught her. She blushed. Then everyone turned around and looked at him. Was it there imagination or was Zero glowing. They rushed towards him and handed him boxes of chocolate. Zero Matsuri was officially confused. Zero got no chocolates in the manga. Just what was going on here? Did he change the events occurring in the manga? His head hurt. 

He replied with a smile," Thank you? I would be even more happier if you could follow the rules and go inside." The girls blushed; some of them even fainted. Surprisingly, they started going inside to their classes. Girl's snickering and giggling at the site of the male prefect smiling again. 'So yesterday wasn't just a dream' they thought. 

Yuuki stared at Zero; 'was this the same Zero she knew? He should smile more often; he looks really pretty when he smiles.' What was she thinking? Zero pretty? What was wrong with her. She should concentrate on Kaname. Yes, Kaname"

Akatsuki Kain; a member of the night class. Composed of vampires, yawned. "It'll be fun when the sun goes down. After all, this only happens once a year." His cousin in the bed sheets still sleeping," I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good. But I still like blood better for dessert" 

A Honey blond haired man in his mid 30's spoke,"I know it's Valentine's Day. I also realise that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the night class's true identity. For that reason I--" The man was cut off from his speech from someone humming and singing a song underneath his breath,"'Cause I, I, I'm in the stars tonight  
So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight" 

Yuuki and the chairman stared at Zero Kiryuu as if he had just grown a horn. They were shocked. Zero never sang or hummed anything. A worried voice spoke out," Uhh Zero are you alright? You've been acting weird lately?" Zero stared at her," I'm fine. Pretty good actually. Why do you ask? Do you want a chocolate chairman I have a lot!" He spoke out once again pulling out those entrancing smiles. By the rate Zero Matsuri's going he'll probably charm the whole school. The chairman looked absolutely joyful," Oh Zerorin! You've finally become a man! I'm so proud of you!!." Yuuki raised up her hand," Ahem! Chairman? We'll take care of them. Leave it to us!" 

The chairman continued saying cheesy stuff about how he could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans. His tone suddenly became serious proclaiming about friendly vampires who want peaceful co-existence. Zero Matsuri; internally scoffed as of. This old man was just hung over his love; Juri Kuran. None of the vampires want co-existence. The only reason Kaname Kuran was here was because of his precious descendant-sister Yuuki. However; he couldn't be so cruel as to end his delusions. He shall understand one day. He put a chocolate in his mouth. The chairman finished off,"....Someday I want you to understand"


	7. Valentine's Day part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys my school's starting tomorrow so updates are gonna be hard after that. Zero learns some things about this world. Additionally Valentine's Day.

The bell rang. It was time for crossover to begin and the rush to start. The girl's were giggling and discussing who to give chocolates too. Even Yuuki was over excited with a ribboned box of chocolate in her discussing stuff with Yori. Zero was about to leave however; the teacher called him over. The old man in glasses let out a cough,"Zero your essays are beautiful; You're level is way above 2nd year. I talked to your father as well, and we agreed to put you in the senior class" 'ofcourse, he would put me in the senior class. In the real world I would have been a senior by now' Zero smiled,"Thanks! Sensei I appreciate it. Do you need help carrying your books?" The old man smiled, was this the same boy who would fall asleep during his lessons? No student head ever showcased this amount of kindness to him. "No need, Zero I can carry them myself" Zero starting pick up the pile of books he replied,"Nonsence Sensei! I'm already carrying them see?" 

Outside the school. Yuuki was having trouble keeping the influx of girls back. A shrill voice was heard through the crowd,"Okay! Okay! Okay!! Get in line! Get in line! You there I saw you get back in your place"

The night class has arrived. It's time for classes to change. "Woah this year all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome. This is so cool!" Aido Hanabusa remarked. With the blond haired vampire signing,"This is hell"

Yuuki continued,"Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the girls to take it seriously" With that Aido Hanabusa the blue eyed vampire ran off towards the love lorn girls.A deep voice erupted,"Remember to mind your manners, understand?" The event went on with no Zero in sight. A girl with blonde hair approached the male pureblood,"Please accept this Kuran...!" "Aah, sorry everyone I can't hold any more"

They bowed immediately with this apologising with all their might. Yuuki was holding behind a group of girls unable to give her chocolates to her crush; Kaname Kuran. 

On the other hand, the silverette ran, he ran and ran. He had lost track of time. He kept the books on the table; however he tripped over a banana peel toppling a glitter bottle all over his hair. His hair now had silver glitter on it. He would have gone to the washroom to wash it out but he didn't have time. He ran kept his new books in his bedroom then ran to help Yuuki once again. Just in time for him to pick the box of chocolates Yuuki had dropped and threw it to the male pureblood who caught it with ease."Thank you, Yuuki I accept" Yuuki stuttered a blush growing on her cheeks once again. She looked at Zero; she would have punched him but he looked so pretty. His hair was glittering;shimmering and moving through the breeze of the air. "Zero! What happened to your hair? And what took you so long? " A soft voice replied," Don't ask..." with an exasperated sign. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts once again,"How DARE you give that to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!!" The silverette signed trying to take out the glitter in his hair. "You we're gonna chicken out! I saw you!I think I deserve a thank you!" Yuuki signed with a depressed look on her face,"He probably didn't want it anyway" Zero grabbed her by the arm,"What do you mean? You're pretty and kind. Any guy would be luck to receive chocolates from you. If he doesn't like the way you are he's crazy". Those lilac eyes; it felt as if they were piercing into her soul. She suddenly found herself unable to say anything. His glittery hair further enhancing his pale features. She blushed; she'd been doing that a lot lately. "Yuuki?? Earth to Yuuki!!" Yuuki snapped out of her thoughts and averted her gaze there must be something wrong with her. "But he belongs in the night class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of him" Zero spoke in a gentle and kind tone,"Yuuki you'll never know if you never try. That Vampire and human stuff doesn't matter. In the end our souls are what make us who we are" 'especially since you're a hidden pureblood' Zero thought. Yuuki was amazed, whenever she was with Zero she felt happy, he made her feel happy about who she was as a person. "So what are you now? Zero the love Guru?" She turned around jokingly. The moonlight was shining making Zero look ethereal. His eyes shining like gems. He laughed and replied,"Hmm, not bad Zero the love Guru charges 5 bucks per advice. What do you think" Yuuki laughed. She put a piece of chocolate in his mouth,"Its the only one I made that turned out right. It's for you. But you're not allowed to say that it's as bad as when I was in primary school" Zero tried to hide a sour face as he looked away. "Hey! Why do you look so revolted!"

"Kaname-sama. You don't have to bother with carrying all that. I can take them for you" a female said. The deep voice remarked,"Get rid of them all. I only need one"

While Yuuki was busy scolding Aido for asking a human their blood type. Zero on the other hand was experiencing extreme blood lust. He tried to get away; he positioned himself on the walls. A girl called Nadishko Shindo with braids and classes held out a box of chocolates," As thanks for saving me today..." Zero held out a pained scream,"put it on my desk... in classroom.. pick it.. later" . The girl stepped closer towards him,"Zero are you okay. Do you need some help" he let out a pained voice barely audible this time," Ice get me Ice a lot of it" She stared befuddled before processing the request and running away to get the Ice. She got back in two minutes clearly out of breath. "Here" and Zero did what he thought he should do he threw the ice over himself. The intense cold was enough to make him forget about the blood lust. Regaining his senses he stared at the girl in front of him. "Thanks..."

She was once again staring at him. He made up an excuse,"I have respiratory lung disease; crowds make me extremely dizzy" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. They were both now sitting down on the floor."I'm sorry to hear that .. it must be hard" He replied with a soft tone. "It is..."

Night time was falling. They said their goodbyes and started walking towards opposite ways. Nadeshiko towards the girl's sun dorm and Zero towards the chairman's room. As soon as Zero arrived, he was met with the chairman in his hand were blood tablets. Zero was drenched the ice finally melting away on his body. He took off his shirt and in came Yuuki. She stared at him with her huge, brown orbs. She took her towel and ruffled his hair,"Silly... You'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself" "Yuuki I have to tell you something..." "what is it zero?" She said as she pick up a vampire's blood tablet. He averted his head,"Nevermind..."

Two vampires were sitting in the library. "By the way... Thay prefect Kiryuu, was looking really off colour today." The black haired beauty replied while dipping a blood tablet into the glass of water."It was bound to happen" The green eyed noble vampire asked,"What? Do you know something about it?" The male pureblood uninterested twirled the glass around in his hand,"Let's just say the incident which took place four years ago... Changed his life completely"


	8. Vampire?

Today was Zero's first day in the senior class. He took out his books and walked towards the classroom. He announced,"I'm Zero Kiryuu. I transferred from the second year. Nice to meet you all". The students just nodded. The famous Zero Kiryuu in their class. He went and sat towards the window seat. Being a senior was hard work whether it was in the manga world or the real world. He had to catch up with so much stuff and such little time. He had to give in 3 assignments tomorrow. This teacher was much stricter than his 2nd year teacher. 

Yuuki was sleeping in class as usual; Zero was no where in sight. She had assumed he was skipping.Unbeknownst to her There were murmurs and whispers circulating throughout the whole class of Zero being moved to the senior classes. 

Zero was done for the day. He was walking through the corridors. Before he had gotten up earlier than usual and had gone to the mall area; hoping he could find some head phones or earplugs. But nothing, this world truly sucked. 

The girls were gossiping;  
"I never thought that I'd see Kuran from the night class in the school building."  
"It's not time for the class change over yet either"

'Ugh' Zero Kiryuu thought another problem added to his list of problems. He'd seen this in the manga. He knows how petty Kaname Kuran is. So he's gonna do what he does best Ignore him.   
"I didn't expect to see you here Kiryuu... Yuuki isn't with you today"  
"I'm a senior now so.. we have different classes."   
"Kiryuu... How are you feeling"  
He glanced around to see his face a ting of sarcasm heard in his voice,"I'm doing great. How about you?"  
"I'm alright... Take care now" The pureblood than turned around; Ruka turned her head staring at Zero with envy present in her eyes. 

A door was opened in the chairman's room. A soft voice erupted throughout the room,"Oh, Hello Kaname. I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today" The pureblood looked at the chairman with serious eyes,"Chairman cross. How long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiryuu to stay in the day class. It won't be long now. Before he experiences the change"

Zero Matsuri was standing outside; when he suddenly felt the presence of vampires surrounding him. Everybody in this manga is a huge headache, "Why is Kaname-sama interested in this human? I can't stand it" 'I can't deal with these brainless vampires any longer"   
"That's something you should ask him and not me" he said as he walked in the opposite direction. He was blocked by one of the night class members who he threw onto the ground."Move or I'll break all the bones of your body" A pathway started to form as he moved out of the way and into the corridor. Yuuki was about to intervene when she saw what was going on. The brunette ran after the male. Zero was on the corridor; he had never experienced such intense blood lust before.He couldn't help it; as he bit down on Yuuki's neck. She screamed to get away and by the time Zero Matsuri came to reality he had already bitten her.

Kaname smelled blood in the air. He ran and ran. What he saw angered him to no extent. Zero Kiryuu had bitten Yuuki Cross. With anger showing in his eyes he remarked,"So you've finally fallen to the blood lust of beasts. Zero Kiryuu" Yuuki remembered the time he cut down the vampire who tried to taste her blood."Don't Kaname" she shielded Zero; eventually falling into Zero's arms.


	9. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero starts to think that he's stuck in this messed up world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I wrote chapter 9 but I realised that it contradicted some points of the story. So I decided to delete that chapter. I've also realised that the length of my chapters might be too short so I'll be increasing the length of my chapters.

Blood splattered. Tears overflowing. 

Kaien explained the details of Zero's situation. How brutally his family was attacked 4 years ago and he was bitten destining him to a life of blood shed and sorrow.

Zero Matsuri was lying on his bed. He could have never imagined that his life could change so much in one single moment. Vampire knight was just a manga? Then why was he experiencing these feelings; feeling this pain. He wanted to go back home or atleast go back to being human. His gun; bloody rose was sitting on the bed side of his table. Zero felt dizzy, his head hurt. Blood thirst? No. It was something else. He lost consciousness. 'Creak' the door opened, Yuuki entered in. "Zero! Zero!" She screamed. However; her screams were unanswered. 

Darkness. Pitch black. Silence. Suddenly, a light flooded in. A garden filled with roses. The moonlight shining through. A woman with a hood was sitting on a white horse. Wait.. was she? . The woman smiled and beckoned me to come to her. Her voice quiet yet full of intensity,"So you are the one. Zero Matsuri" The silverette was shocked, how could she have known his real name. "Aah you must be shocked, astonished as to how you're in this world" Skeptically the silverette stared at her face endowing the garden in silence."Blood... It must be your first time. Drinking it.." Zero finally spoke his voice barely audible and squeaky,"How.. this never happened in the-" . The soft voice echoed,"Manga?.. who would have thought I would meet the creator of this world's child.Life is cruel isn't it?. The blood flowing through your veins is my blood. It's an honour to meet you Zero. In regards to your question this is a portion of my time carved within your blood. A representation of my memories comprising of my personality. Blood contains memories." 

The voice became mellow,"This world needs your help Zero, only you can save it. Prevent the future tragedy from occurring.One of my powers is the ability to see the future. Which I am assured that you do as well. Even with Kaname's sacrifice.. I am sad to say nothing changed. Peace was not achieved. I am however; happy that he had a chance to live as a human. To start anew. Unfortunately, not having his memories does not mean he will be necessarily happier" Her eyes shined with love and remorse. "Please you have to change the future. You have to help him. Bring peace. Please... I am endowing you with one of my powers-- We don't have much time and remember my saying. To change the future chase the roots to the past" 

Before zero could ask her what she meant or how to get out of this world. He was being awakened with a voice. A crying Yuuki. He was met with a crying Yuuki. A high pitched voice echoed throughout the vicinity,"I thought- I thought you died Zero. Don't do that to yourself. We'll get through this together." The deep voice vibrated sending shivers down Yuuki's spine,"Yuuki.. I.. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself. I--" Her voice became softer. "I'm not scared of you. Zero. Please don't do anything rash". He gripped her tighter and hugged her,"I won't... I'm sorry"

Kaname was brustling with anger. Furiousity. Flashes of that scene kept on playing in his mind. Zero's bloody face. Her blood on his face. For years he had controlled his cravings; yet that ravishing beast took it all. Zero Kiryuu. He wiped his knife and threw it at the Zero present on the picture. Anger. Rage. Jealousy. Envy.

The morning arose. A new dawn. A new day. There were millions of thoughts circulating throughout Zero's mind. Why do all purebloods have to be so cryptic. "Good morning! You came at the right time. This is Kiryuu's brand new night class uniform" Zero just stared and turned his head. Did he want to face racism and prejudice in the night class. Yuuki's sound vertebrated throughout the chairman's room,"But I don't wish for Zero to go to the night class". The chairman looked at them and signed. A bracelet. Blood.Control. You know how the story goes. He had to change this world's fate? Easier said than done. 

Yuuki started walking out the door. "Yuuki I'll come with you". Yuuki was shocked, Zero despised the moon dorms and himself. He despised everything to do with vampires than why would he. "Why are you looking at me with that expression. I'm going so that you don't do anything stupid in that den of vampires. "Stupid-- What do you mean by stupid?" Zero signed this was going to be a long day,"Let's get this over with. Yeah. Actually nevermind."He doesn't want to go there. Might as well go to the library. 'The first clue was the past right?' Zero thought. 

Zero went to the library. Picking up books and books but nothing. Ugh. The only person who could have a clue about the past would be Kaname? Wait does that mean to change the future he has to talk to Kaname? The ancestor was from the past. He is the representation of the past. His head hurt. 'Meow, Meow' a cat? The cat was so adorable. It was a small and liable. He went outside the library and petted the small being."Whose kitten are you?" He was met with silence. "Do you want to be my pet" 'Meow' "Meow once if you're male and twice if you're female." 'Meow Meow'. Zero laughed. "Would you happen to know what chasing the roots to the past mean?" 'Meow Meow' "Ofcourse you don't"

Meanwhile Kaname and Yuuki were having a conversation. Kaname scolding the Blonde haired vampire for his insolence. Slap. He was slapped. "His words seem to have angered you. I'm sorry Yuuki." The girl blushed."It's alright. Just be yourself Yuuki... You're different from my night class underlings. Yuuki possesses warmth that's enough" He looked away,"Aah it's time.. Don't come to such a dangerous place again. Please come with Kiryuu San... Yuuki I really can't accept it after all.. that my most precious girl was bitten by another..." Creak the door opened. The kitten was acting extremely scared; but felt safe in Zero's arms. "Zero.. came to fetch you" Yuuki glanced around. "Yuuki! Look what I found. She's adorable right? I'm interrupting something.. I'll see you later...." The high pitched voice replied,"Aah no Zero come in" The two brunettes just stared at each other Zero was acting weird. 'Meow' Zero brought the Kitten near. She hissed,"Shhhh Shhhh Shhh" "Aah don't be like that Rośe. They won't hurt you" but ofcourse inessestant hissing continued."Uhh.. I'll take her outside. Yuuki you shouldn't stay here too long okay." Zero smiled. A genuine smile. Nobody knew how enchanting that smile could really be. Zero never smiled especially not in a room full of vampires. Silence. The deep voice echoed,"You should return to the day Yuuki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Thank you every one who takes time out of their precious days to read my stories. I really appreciate it.


	10. Yuuki and Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki and Zero go out together in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Yuuki is falling for Zero. In the manga Zero didn't hold Yuuki's hand or do romantic things with her. Zero is not in love with Yuuki, he finds her annoying but he cares for her. This will probably end up as Kaname and Zero in the end. However; Kaname hates Zero as of now despises him so their relationship will take some time to bloom! Zero is smiling more as well which is enchanting a lot of people!

The sun was beautifully shining. As Grimm as Zero's situation was. He relished the sun every part of it. It was a blessing after all for the plants, nature, the animals. A soft voice broke out finishing the defining yet peaceful silence."Zero.. that.. Are you alright? in the sunlight?" She clumsily threw her hands behind the back. 'Just wait until Kaname turns you into a pureblood vampire then I'll ask you the same question.' Zero continued,"Yuuki you do realise I was born a human being right? Or did that story the chairman told you fall on deaf ears". The girl grew shocked,"Why are you always so mean! Zero!". Zero signed this was going to be a long day.

Zero was laying on the hay stack watching the clouds. There were horse riding lessons taught in Cross Academy it was so cool or lit as Zero described it. There was nothing for him to do if, he was being honest. There were no iPhones in this universe. Additionally; being the technology savvy teen he was; Zero was utterly lost without his phone but he made do. He was stuck here for good. One things for sure he was not falling for the overboard, selfish and over zealous teen Yuuki. Kaname could have her. The lilac haired beauty was taken out of his thoughts when a white, valiant horse came riding his way. Instinctively he jumped over the horse; pulling the lasso of the horse taming her with gentle words. Animals did despise vampires especially purebloods. 

Murmurs and whispers broke out. "Kiryuu is awesome.. He easily tamed that horse from hell." 'Rrring' "Oi!!! Zero! Class is starting. You should stop helping the juniors and come to class" a brown haired boy called out from the other side. He was a day class senior who Zero had made friends with. "I'm coming. Not looking forward to the chemistry practical today" the silverette signed while handing the lasso to Yuuki. 

Zero and Yuuki were out in the town. They were exploring and shopping. The silverette had never been so excited before. It was like he was back in the early 2000's with stalls on every front. People reading newspapers and talking instead of gossiping on their latest mobiles. He gripped Yuuki's hand not noticing the blush creeping up on her cheeks. He took her to the shops; he wanted to buy something new. Clothes that were his style something like ripped jeans. He started off trying clothes. Yuuki was sitting on one of the sofa's waiting for Zero to come out from one of the trying rooms. A young woman in her 30's came out, "Aah why don't you buy this jacket for your boyfriend. It's new edition and as handsome as he is. I'm sure it will suit him perfectly." She smiled. 

Yuuki was in utter shock. 'Boyfriend? Zero her boyfriend? Well he would look pretty good in this jacket. Wait? Why am I thinking about that. Kaname. Think about Kaname. Why do I keep on thinking about Zero?' "He's not my boyfriend" the girl remarked however; her pleas went unheard by the woman who went to endorse her clothes to the next customer. The brunette girl held out the White Jacket embroided with the words,"Why born to fit in when you born to stand out" . Zero accepted; he liked it. He smiled resulting in the whole store staring at the silverette as if he was a barbeque item on a grill. 

After shopping for clothes. They went to the convenience store buying necessary items for the chairman. In the end they visited an icecream shop. Where both adopted children stuffed their face to their delight. A voice interrupted their peaceful endeavour. "Aahhh.. Sorry to interrupt, may I know if you are Cross's Academy's student?" The brunette glanced towards Zero with eyes full of worry. The voice continued,"Am I right? No wonder... you seem different from other people as expected people from that class are special". Yuuki in the background screeched,"That! Please wait!" The straight haired teenager looked up at the girl's,"I'm not from the night class; unfortunately. So I don't know Aido however since I'm aware he loves sweets so much I'm sure he'll be back here". The two girls were agape staring at each other. 'How did he know that Aido liked sweets?'. The silverette smiled left some money at the table and got up to leave. 

Zero's senses were tense. A level E vampire. He ran. Leaving a confused Yuuki behind to her lonely self. She searched and searched for Zero.' Screech' a level E vampire. After taking care of the level E. Zero Matsuri was running back he knew at this moment that Yuuki would be attacked by a vampire. He Karate kicked the male vampire in the head; shooting him with his gun,'The Bloody Rose'. 

He was met with the faces of two vampires. Shiki and Ichigo. Zero's voice was serious yet soft at the same time,"I'd appreciate it. If you would tell your boss that I'm more than capable of taking care of his queen". He grabbed Yuuki's hand and then ran off in the opposite direction making her unable to utter a word. Her voice rang hard in his ear like an alarm."Q-Q-Q UEEN. What is wrong with you now adays Zero? It's like you're a different person?"

The silverette just stared into her eyes,"Time changes people. Nothing in this world is eternal right?". The brunette was caught up; they were holding hands. His mellow voice continued,"You can walk back home right? I'll carry the bags home with me. I have some work to do" the ex human remarked while letting go of Yuuki's hand.

It was time for Zero to get something for Ichigo Takuma's birthday and he knew just the thing. He would feel bad if he walked in there without some type of present.


	11. Night party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys we surpassed 300 hits. I'm so happy. I wrote this chapter at 3 am in the night. The chapter will now start to get more interesting.

Everyone sat at the dinner table eating away the food the chairman had created. The chairman remarked,"Ah.. Oh, Yes I almost forgot, Zero, this. You have almost finished those that you had right?" Zero Matsuri wondered why they bothered; he was allergic to blood tablets anyways. The chairman continued,"Even though these tablets are for restraining blood thirst it's actually similar to eating meals..."

It was night time. The brunette wanted to go to the night section. Zero Matsuri readied his gun. After all it was better to be safe than sorry. The high pitched voice vertebrated throughout the night,"I'm really grateful for your concern, But I'll be alright by myself.. you should go back Zero" . Zero turned around and full on stared at her,"Yuuki.. you wouldn't last a second without me, let alone an hour". The girl became as red as a rose,"Zero!! Are you making of fun of me?". The lilac eyed beauty answered,"I'm sure you can figure that out man" The girl screeched,"Man? Man!!? What do you mean by man? I'm a woman". The silverette smacked his head in exasperation,"It's a figure of speech Yuuki" Yuuki's voice suddenly became deadly silent,"Geez.. Zero. From this point on we're in Moon Dorm's vicinity as expected, the atmosphere here is special. By the way.. what's in that bag of yours?" 

Before the silverette could reply, he felt noble Vampire presence. Right on cue the two noble vampires were standing in front of them. The two cousins; along with the two right hand men of Kaname Kuran. Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido. They walked in silence as they followed the two vampires to the venue of the party. A deep voice spoke out,"Deputy Chief Ichijou, I brought two people here." The blonde haired Vampire turned around. Of course it was the one and only Ichijou Takuma. The cheerful voice echoed,"You came, Yuuki and Kiryuu-San.. Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun?" Zero Matsuri rolled his eyes,"Here.." he handed over the bag to the green eyed noble vampire."I wasn't sure which type you'd like so I went with my gut feeling". The Vampire just stared at him. Yuuki just stared at him wide eyed. Ichijou took the bag and cautiously opened it. It was a manga? A manga! This was his favourite manga and he couldn't find the next edition anywhere. How did Zero even find it. How did he even know that Ichijou liked manga. Even Kaname hadn't gifted him manga. The next thing that happened astonished everyone Ichijou Takuma hugged Zero Kiryuu."I love this manga? How did you know?". Zero Matsuri smiled,"I'm psychic that's why."The vampires gobsmackily stared at the prefect.'Did human beings even have such powers'

Yuuki was astonished has Zero always this been thus friendly and free spirited?. Nowadays he was acting strange.She exuberated a large smile,"So how old are you now senpai?". The blonde haired vampire was snapped out of his thoughts by Yuuki's sudden question,"How old.. in terms of Human years...? Or vampire years... I'm already 18 now so I'll accept a kiss from you darling Yuuki". Yuuki blatantly screeched,"What--No I came to ask about what happened earlier today?"

Ichijou Takuma became quiet. Deadly quiet. The explanation about Vampire heritage began. He started explaining all the levels. The conversation continued on and on. A deep voice cut into the explanation,"I heard today. A report that there was an "E-class" vampire roaming outside. Ichijou and Shiki went to hunt him down at my order" The pureblood made his entrance long, dark hair falling right above his shoulders. Along with a stylish coat draped over his normal shirt. Zero Matsuri had to admit it for someone who was 10,000 years old his fashion sense was on point. 

Murmurs and whispers broke out. The Pureblood never showed up to parties. They followed Kaname who was instinctively followed by his body guard Seiren. The pureblood made a 'thud' sound as he comfortably sat on the huge sofa. "Yuuki, come and sit beside me". Yuuki glanced at Zero. Who just stared at her. The girl refused. Eventually; she was forced onto the sofa. She kept her distance with the pureblood. The awkward atmosphere drastically increasing. He put his arm over hers pulling her closer to his. Classic move. "The safest place is besides me..." Zero resisted a laugh from uttering from his mouth. The pureblood was so cheesy.He proceeded to sweet talk the brunette as he, took her hands and started kissing them. "Let me erase the pain of your wound" the cheesiness was getting to Zero Matsuriz like come on. Who even says that nowadays, well the pureblood was 10,000 years old. Old speech was expected. The pureblood at the same time made eye contact with the prefect."The message you gave me was quite the interesting one... Kiryuu-San" The silverette gazed into the Mahagony eyes with a strong gaze," Message? Don't misunderstand. I wouldn't dare to communicate with someone as high and mighty as you now would I?" He was given outraged looks nobody treated a pureblood with sarcasm and got away with it. 

"Is that so.. Kiryuu-San I'll keep that in mind" a chuckle sounded from the background. Their eye contact lasted for 10 minutes with the vampires in the background madly eying Zero for daring to stare into the male pureblood's eyes. Kaname was intrigued. It was like the boy was a different person. He had expected he would pull out the gun yet; there was no such reaction. The message he gave him; just how much did Zero know about the game he had set out. How dare a level D make eye contact with him. Yet; at the same time he was amused; no body showed such defiance to him. Absolutely no one was sarcastic with him. How easily; his beloved girl laughed and blushed in his presence. Zero broke eye contact and faced Yuuki,"Let's go Yuuki, unless you wanna sleep through your classes again" The brunette blushed,"Ugh.. Zero..Stop embarrassing me! I'll get you back for this" Yuuki finally found out that her precious beloved was a pureblood.Yuuki was met with a soft gaze,"You look like the first time you've heard of it.. scared?".

In the meanwhile, Yagari Toga was having a conversation with Kaien Cross. Who were discussing a picture and mentioning Zero's descent into the level E status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see that Zero didn't pick up his gun this time. Additionally, the friendship between him and Ichijou has started to bloom. Along with Kaname taking more interest in the boy.


	12. Night Party part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while. Well, what can I say being a high school senior is tough. Especially when you have the 3 sciences and maths. I love writing and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Also guys I'm thinking of starting a webtoon ( I'm good at art) what do you think?

Ichigo, the blonde haired vampire tried to alleviate the heavy atmosphere "Everyone is gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday, we must enjoy ourselves". Everything was going as planned. Calm, quiet and tranquil. However something was wrong it was too quiet. The two best friends Shiki and Ichigo went over to cut the intricately decorated cake. However; the vampire ended up cutting his finger with the knife. Zero Matsuri knew it was on purpose he wasn't stupid. He knew he would experience blood lust at this moment. He couldn't stop it. He had no idea how he would change the future. It was something set in stone and in his case blood. Endurance. That was the one thought that kept him going through life. Doing the world of Karate, you get beaten up a lot yet you persevere. Those who persevere succeed. So, he stood. Inside he felt as if he was going to die. He slowly retreated over; turning away from the party. 

Yuuki watching him slowly walking away, followed him. Zero Matsuri ended up leaning on one of the railings. Yuuki her voice full of worry,"Why... are you alright?" Zero stared at her," Do I look alright?". The reply came out soft and mellow,"No..?". In the harshest voice he could muster up in the moment he exclaimed,"Leave Yuuki, and it would be better for you to mind your own business instead of poking your nose into other people's when you clearly don't have a solution to their problems". The brunette was flabbergasted; Zero was never like this. Atleast not to her. 

All Zero wanted to do was bite into the girl's neck and drink her blood. He couldn't; he was better than this."Zero? I'm just trying to help you? Why are you like this?". It might have been the blood lust that had his emotions in a dissaray," Yuuki-- Please just go." She hugged him and pushed the silverette into the swimming pool. "Baam" the gun shot. A man with an eyepatch along with unruly hair was looking at them from outside the water."Stop that Vampire or should I shoot my lovely student?" 

Everyone in this world was crazy. Why did Zero always get the short end of the stick. He didn't even bite her, he didn't even hug her. Why does he have to pay for somebody else's actions. He looked at the person the original Zero called his teacher," Shoot me then sensei, what are you waiting for. Shoot me in the heart and get over it. Instead of metaphorically killing me with those unruly comments of yours". Speechless both Yuuki and Toga Yagari were absolutely speechless. He got out of the pool, the blood dripping from his shoulders. He walked to his dorm room. 

The Vampire hunter Cross came rushing into the scene only to see two shocked people and his foster child bleeding from the shoulder. The next day Zero came to school; he was not going to ditch school because of Yuuki. Yuuki be damned-- He came to his class. His class mates worried because of the wound he got from the anti vampire weapon. Which he covered up as a horse riding accident which people found hard to believe. He was exceptional at sports and the horses loved him especially; Lilly. Zero avoided Yuuki, he saw her in the hallway and went the other way. He just wanted one day to go by without dealing with the Kuran siblings.

Yuuki was worried. She asked about Zero the Vampire hunter, Yagari Touga. Who gave her an extremely vague answer. It was night at this time. Pitch black. The only people around at this time were the night class. Zero was in the music room. He needed to de stress. There was a violin. Zero Kiryuu didn't know how to play but Zero Matsuri sure did. He went to the violin and picked it up. Night class students were having classes at time. With Touga Yagari introducing himself as the Night class's professor. Zero started playing the Violen; this piece was a classic and Zero absolutely loved it. The melodious tune echoed through the night. 

Kaname Kuran had a book present within his hand as he  
unsurprisingly looked at the the vampire hunter. He started of with a sarcastic yet polite remark. When he heard sounds. That sound was quite reminiscent. He heard it before. Not from this life but the one before this. He loved this tune. As he looked around he could tell the night class members loved the tune as well. Putting his book down. He excused himself for a moment finding himself following the source of the sound. What he was met with was a beautiful silverette; playing the violen. His eyes and hair highlighted by the moon's rays. He glanced upon Zero Kiryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to know which piece Zero was playing check out this link https://youtu.be/DT5U2JyhLHE  
> Love you guys and see you next week! I'll try to upload every week.


	13. Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you all. This story has gotten so much love and for that I'm gonna have to say thank u.

Zero Matsuri's thoughts were cut off. He felt a strong presence making it's way towards the room. Kaname Kuran. The pureblood. The room was in complete silence until Zero broke defining sound. "Yes? Kaname- Senpai. To what do I owe the fine pleasure of you coming to see me this fine night. Cutting classes isn't a good thing senpai." For a moment the Pureblood was stupefied but quickly composed himself that monotonous tone making its way through his tongue. "That tune.. Where did you learn it?" Zero visibly tensed for a moment before replying," I make sure to learn all the classics senpai.You didn't answer my question what brings you here?" The brunette answered his voice blank in tone,"You have been avoiding Yuuki lately? The only reason you exist is to make her happy." 

Zero Matsuri rolled his eyes,"Okay Kaname let's make one thing clear. I'm protecting her because I want to. So you should be nicer to me otherwise you're gonna have to find another Knight to protect her and last time I checked I held the honour of being the best in that category.". The pureblood was fuming as he held his hand towards the silverette's neck. To which Zero took his hand twisted it and through it behind his back. "Seriously dude? I'm a black belt in Karate and to add to that list I'm from one of the best vampire hunting families. Keep your hands to yourself." Through this motion of his his bandages flew off his shoulder showing his completely healed shoulder. What it Zero Matsuri's imagination or was he healing faster as compared to the manga. He let go of Kaname's hand as the pureblood used one of his powers to strengthen the grip on Zero's hand. 

"Get back to class senpai and next time. You want to ask for a favour do it nicely." The Prefect smiled sarcastically before walking out the door. Leaving the pureblood dumbstruck. He knew Zero was strong but strong enough to be on equal terms with a pureblood now that was something that was new. Kaname knew this Zero was different. The previous Zero he could control but this Zero was proving difficult to manipulate: Calling him by his first name? Playing the violin? Even his fighting style was different. He would get to the bottom of this mystery and the change in the level D prefect.He composed himself before walking back to the night class dorm as if nothing had ever happened.

Zero was sitting in his bed. Oh god that Hurt. That 10,000 year old ancestor was strong. He had to admit it. His hand still hurt. Zero was resting on the bed when Yuuki burst into the room. Making Zero alert as he stood up. She hugged him,"Zero don't leave my side please." Zero replied,"Yuuki! I'm not leaving your side okay? Can you go back to your room. It's late and we will talk about it later." Yuuki locked the door and took off her jacket," Nobody can see us here Zero. Drink my blood" To this Zero took her by the shoulders and made her sit on the bed. These type of harsh and to the point talks were clearly not Yuuki's cup of tea. Looks like she was used to be talked kindly. Zero Matsuri suddenly had an idea why not act like Kaname Kuran? She was into those type of guys right. Manipulating someone wasn't Zero Matsuri's style. But he really wanted the girl to leave. 

His voice dropped octaves as he touched her cheek,"Yuuki..." The girl immediately blushed at his touch. Zero continued,"Yuuki you're so sweet..." he replied while licking the sides of her neck. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me." He said as he kissed a strand of her hair. For a moment Yuuki thought that Kaname had possessed Zero's body. The boy was never like this. "Yuuki.. I couldn't stand it. If I let you get hurt. Would you please leave?"

In the meanwhile, Kaname Kuran and Ichigo Takuma were having a conversation. The blond haired boy starting talking,"Kaname.. right now where did you go?"

The pureblood monotonously replied,"The music room." Seeing that the pureblood was not elaborating the blonde haired boy switched the topic to Yuuki's whereabout. To which Kaname remarked saying that Yuuki was a kind girl.

Yuuki felt as if she was on cloud nine. Zero was too enchanting to look at right now. But she had to help him. Yuuki wouldn't stop even if Zero was acting like this on purpose to make her leave. She snapped out of her thoughts; looked around Zero's room and picked up a paper. Using the sharp edges of the paper she scratched her neck, drawing blood. That smell was making Zero crazy. Yuuki was a pureblood after all; he bit in. Drinking her blood. Yuuki was sadistically feeling pleasure in his bite? Pleasure? Why was she feeling pleasure? She was being bitten by a vampire. Zero snapped out of this thoughts after he saw what he had done. He had tried everything to make her leave but why wouldn't she just leave him alone. He had to get out of here. 

The silence filled the room. Zero refused to talk. Taking the message. Yuuki walked out only to come face to face with Kaname. Where they had a romantic randevue with Kaname touching the edges of his hair. Hugging her tightly. Yuuki's heart ached when she thought about lying to Kaname but all she could think about was Zero. The Vampire hunter was leaning his back towards the tree while making a tense conversation with the pureblood in front of him. 

The Vampire hunter left and walked into the dormitories only to make eye contact with Zero Matsuri. He held up his gun. Zero didn't even flinch," What a surprise sensei. I appreciate it. But I'm not ready to die just yet. However, if I ever go out of line. I want you to be the one to kill me" The Vampire hunter put his gun away. His deep voice vertebrated,"Zero... you've matured.. I'm leaving. This life you've choosen is full of blood. Don't run away".

Yuuki came running only to be met with the Yagari Touga walking out of the dorm rooms.


	14. The arrival of a new night class student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... The moment you guys have been waiting for. Shizuka Hio makes her entry into the school premises. Guy's this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be long. I felt bad about not updating since I have an exam coming up. So here it is.

Days passes, nothing important happened except the entry of Ichigo Takuma's grandfather which ended in a rather tense atmosphere between Zero and Ichijou. Now it was the crossover. Yuuki Cross was being as useless as ever. She got pushed through the influx of girls through the night class's side and was now chatting up Hanabusa Aido. The people in Vampire Knight had no common sense whatsoever. Zero Matsuri came in a bunch of senior books in his hand. It was the worst time for him exams and the usual Vampire Knight drama. "Everyone step back right now! Keep a meters distance between the night class members and yourself. Otherwise you know the drill detention, more homework and subtracted marks." Zero nonchalantly remarked. The girl with glasses named Nadeshiko asked," Come on Zero you're no fun". Zero let out a light hearted remark," Your idea of fun is stalking people?' The girl blushed and stuttered," S-S-Stalking! Anyways guys we should move back" and hence the girl's moved back in an orderly manner. Ever since Zero had changed he had not only developed a friendship with the girl's of the school but the boys as well. By this time everyone knew who Zero Kiryuu was. He was also getting harassed with chocolates and lilacs but that's a story for a different day. Zero ignored Yuuki's whereabouts while he chatted with one of the guys nearby. The door opened and Yuuki came waddling out ,"Geez! Zero why did you leave me alone in there?" Zero head palmed,"Yuuki you are officially 16 years old. Let me know if you need a babysitter." Yuuki's face quickly soured,"What is wrong with you nowadays Zero? Zero-- Where are you goin--" The silver haired prefect turned around ,"I have an exam Yuuki. I've told the girl's and the boys to behave themselves if anything happens tell me. I'll make sure they regret it. Bye"

Yuuki still could not get used to Zero's odd behavior. It's like he did a 360 in personality over night. Yuuki walked over to the chairman's office lost in her thoughts. The chairman and Yuuki conversed about Zero and the new student coming in. Right on target the door was knocked.In came a beautiful girl presumably in her teen's with lilac hair. "Hello! Good evening" the girl remarked. Yuuki was shocked as of this moment. She couldn't believe a night class student would be joining the school. "What a delicious.. and healthy looking person" the gentle yet sarcastic voice remarked. In the mean while Zero was feeling weird he knew every answer to the question; yet he still had this ominous feeling. So far everything was going according to the manga. Which meant that Shizuka Hio should be making her entrance about now. Nobody knew this but Zero would secretly train early morning at 6 am before school started. The time when vampires and human's would both be a asleep. He secretly implanted many hunter traps throughout the vicinity. Especially, for his showdown between Shizuka and himself. The ancestress had mentioned her powers coming to him but nothing of that sort had happened yet. Neither did Zero know when it would happen. As for his exams today was the last day. It was tough but he got through it as, celebration the senior's were going out to party as they had the rest of the day off. The party was one which Zero was invited to hence, he was regrettably dressed up against his will. People in the classroom treated Zero like a doll. Now that his attitude problem was fixed. The girl's experimented. They made him where these white jean and fluffy black overcoat and embedded a lilac flower into his hair. This was all occurring while Yuuki and Shizuka were having quite the conversation. 

Maria Kurenai who was possessed by Shizuka Hio made her entrance. "I'm glad this seems like a fun class. Hasn't class started yet". The tense atmosphere began. Zero's friends were dragging him out of the school premises. "Guys? I have some work here okay. You go on ahead" Shrugging their shoulders his friends left him alone. Where he waited on cue for Yuuki to arrive. "Zero!!!! what are you doing here skipping class" Zero turned around to make eye contact with the girl ,"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Yuuki." The girl immediately blushed Zero didn't dress up often but he looked surreal. Beautiful, pretty. The makeup highlighting his already exotic features."Yuuki? Yuuki? are you even listening to me? Hello Earth to Yuuki... " The girl was brought out of her thoughts,"Where are you going dressed up like that Zero?" Zero snickered ,"Why feeling jealous?" was the remark that was passed on to Yuuki. Their conversation however was stopped in the middle due to Shizuka Hio's entrance near the tree. Zero's face darkened,"Yuuki get out of here. We'll continue this conversation later okay?" The brunette unbelievably remarked," Well.. How do I know you won't umm shoot her". Zero face palmed once again," Fine. Stay I'll leave. It was a pleasure to meet you Kurenai-san." Zero venomously remarked his tone dripping with sarcasm. He got closer and whispered into her ear," Shizuka Hio. The moment you come into your real body is the moment you'll be met with the end of your life. Along with your entry into hell." 

In the meanwhile, the two cousins Aido and Wild were discussing the whereabouts of the Hio princess. A blood line which was on par with the Kurans. In the meanwhile the blonde haired vampire and the black haired pureblood were having a conversation. "It's a matter of course. Since I've collected them.


	15. Storm on the chess board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Matsuri starts awakening his powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's thank you so much for the Kudo's! I never imagined this fanfiction getting so much love. Yup Kaname feels attracted towards the Zero. That is because Zero unconsciously used the hooded woman's powers along with the hunter traps he set up. That reminded Kaname of the hooded woman because Zero did embody some of her powers. In the original manga; Kaname realised that he loved the hooded woman that is why he sacrificed himself to let her soul free.

A girl with silver hair walked into the room. She stood still as she made eye contact with the male pureblood, she softly asked for permission to be excused from the dorm room. It was surprising to to hear the pureblood comply to her wishes instead so easily. The wind blew as zero was walking around with one of his senior friends. There was a commotion, one of the moon dorm students was running around. The dorm leader Takuma Ichigo was following her around. Zero knew she was doing this to annoy him; he was seriously done with the purebloods and their psychological problems. So, he choose to ignore them he was not looking forward to meeting Ichiru Kiryuu. He was not looking forward to anything; after living through Zero Kiryuu's life he understood how tough his life was. On the other side Yuuki ran over to Maria Kurenai like usual. She was about to when Aido Hanabusa came around and hugged her which resulted in screaming occurring in the background. He looked around before looking a bit surprised. Where was Zero...? wasn't he always around Yuuki?. Feeling his presence needed Zero walked through the crowd, "Yes.. Aido Senpai you called me? next time you try to get my attention do it normally". On the other hand, Yuuki left with Ichigo due to her feeling worried about Kaname. This was a problem, everywhere they went girls followed them. Eventually they found a peaceful corner away from the population of girls. The blonde haired vampire remarked ,"This new change of yours is making things quite difficult" Zero rolled his eyes," Okay Senpai cut to the chase. What do you want? Curious about Maria Kurenai?..." The blonde haired Vampire replied," Who better to know except the one with a bloody bond with her". Zero patted his shoulder," let me tell you something Senpai whatever you are thinking you are right. However it would be better for you to mind your business." saying that Zero walked away. The two purebloods Shizuka Hio and Kaname Kuran were having a conversation. In the meanwhile, Zero was met with Yuuki in the room. Her voice echoed throughout the room breaking the silence present in the room," Zero.. do you need blood?" Zero smiled at her," Is there even a need to ask for my consent when you forced your blood down my throat last time?"

The girl turned around to face Zero," But.. Zero.. please I did it for--" The Silverite signed," I know you did for me Yuuki. But have you ever thought about what I want?" There was a pause in the atmosphere taking this as a sign Zero left the room. The Silverite walked down the steps. Only for him to be met with Maria Kurenai," We have a bond.. Zero. I felt upset you weren't coming to me? I thought that you might have forgotten how I killed your parents... Give a punishment to me... the one who has made a mistake..." The lilac eyes stared with her with intensity," If you think I'm going to let you die so easily; you must truly be crazy. To answer you question should I remind you how brutally my parents murdered your lover". Rage filled the bored eyes of Maria Kurenai she held his throat," DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT" she slammed him through the wall. The intensity of her rage was felt all over the school. 'How predictable' thought Zero. She suddenly felt constricted by the hunter trap she had disabled," So you can talk bad about my parents but I can't do the same. How hypocritical of you Shizuka-Sama. I mght be a pathetic level D but I can protect those I love unlike you." Shizuka Hio commanded him to stop, he should be kneeling at her feet by now? What was happening. Yuuki ran after Zero. He was upset with her. She ran after him. Kaname was watching through the background. He wrapped his arms around her eyes as he removed the brunettes memories. Kaname was quite shocked he thought there was a chance the level D would be met with his death. Shizuka Hio kneeling in front of Zero Kiryuu was quite a scene to behold. The prefect reminded Kaname of someone, he pictured a hooded woman with silver hair. Beautiful, Zero looked beautiful with that look in his eyes-- beautiful? The male pureblood must be loosing his mind. He has admired the Prefect's exotic features but never to this extent. No, all that mattered was Yuuki. Kiryuu was just a means to an end. Kaname was snapped out of his thoughts when he made eye contact with the prefect. A teenager with silver hair and a mask made his appearance, placing a sword towards the silverite's throat. "Don't worry I won't kill her that easily." Zero said as he released the hunter seals. Normal hunter seal's could not effect a pureblood like that; unknown to the others was the fact that he was manifesting the hooded woman powers. 

Shizuka Hio in the body of Maria Kurenai stared back, "Let's leave.. We shall continue this another time Zero... I shall remember what happened today Zero.." with that she left with the masked silverite following her. Yuuki was sitting in the classroom she felt as if she had forgotten an extremely important detail. It came to her as soon as she saw Shizuka Hio. "Yuuki-san Is this the hall where the dance will be held?" The brunette ran after her, "Don't play innocent Zero... What did you do to him?" Maria Kurenai turned around,"For now... He's fine but soon enough He'll turn into a level E vampire and won't listen to a thing you say... I know a way to save him.. all you have to do is..."

Zero met the dazed girl in the floor. "Yuuki? are you alright. She didn't hurt you did she? Listen whatever she said I want you to ignore that? I know you can't choose between Kaname and I. Please the only thing I request if you is if you stay out of trouble. If she bites you right now there might be unprecedented consequences of her actions..." The brunette stared up at the Silverite wait his eyes-- were red. They were so beautiful; "anything you say Zero..." the brunette was mesmerized. She would do anything this person said for the rest of her life. Zero noticed something wrong with Yuuki; Zero found it weird. That weird eye contact between Kaname and himself. Now this weird trance Yuuki was in? Zero's eyes faded back to lilac and the girl snapped out of the trance. "Were you saying something Zero?" Zero Matsuri was shocked did he just command her to do something?. He had felt like this once before with Shizuka Hio... The Lilac eyed boy replied," Uh.. nothing Yuuki. I have to go..."


	16. Possession

A girl with dark brown hair was briskly standing in front of the mirror. While her friend Yori came in bringing in an intricately gifted box of clothes. On the other hand Zero himself was getting ready, he never knew why Zero Kiryuu loved wearing the uniform so much. Who in their right minds would want to stay in uniform the whole day. He was supporting his shoulder on a wall while reading a book. The ball was so boring, he felt like falling asleep right on spot. He missed his school where people would crazily dance to pop songs and Korean pop. He felt a vampiric presence closing in. He glanced up from his book to see his foster father Kaien Cross staring at him."Zerrrroooo you're all dressed up. Why don't you dance a bit. There are many girls who would want to dance with you ". The silver haired boy rolled his eyes ," I'd rather not indulge with superficial hormonal teenage girls ". The brunette came in wearing the pureblood's dress, "Oh! Zero you dressed up today. " Ignoring the brunettes words the teenage boy just continued on reading his book. The high pitched voice continued, "Here a rose, its customary for all boys to wear one!". The Silverite closed his book in annoyance, "Thanks Yuuki but wearing a rose over a suit is just too tacky for me but I am sure Kaname would love it if you would bestow him with a rose". With that saying Yuuki looked flabbergasted , "You are wearing the rose Zero-- and that final!" she remarked while forcefully pinning the rose on his suit. Was the Yuuki in the manga this bossy? . He put down the book while a girl stood in the corner," Zero would you dance with me". The girl was none other than Nadeshiko Shindo. "Sure, why not". He took her hand in his while he took her to the dance floor. On the other side of the ballroom Yuuki was dancing with the male pureblood, however she kept on sneaking peaks towards Zero dancing. The beautiful pureblood noticing this detail cryptically remarked, "Look at me and me alone Yuuki. Let us dance slowly". The brunette looked conflicted as the male pureblood hugged her, she whispered out a sorry as she ran away from him. 

The dance ended and Zero found Yuuki nowhere inside. He did expect it, everything was progressing exactly like the manga. He ran to the balcony .A dark deep voice mellowed throughout the balcony,"I have reminded you of your role countless time." To this the lilac haired teenager laughed, "Do tell me, what exactly is my role. I'm curious." The Pureblood seemed surprised for a moment. "You live because of her" The ex human narrowed his eyes towards the pureblood making direct eye contact," I live for myself and only myself. You got that. You say one more degrading word and I will not go after your beloved girl. I wonder what will happen then". The pureblood seemed to be out right angry as he let his powerful aura leak out with his emotions. "Aww, the cute little pureblood is angry. So cute." He said while putting a step on the railing while winking to the pureblood," Unfortunately I do not have enough time to continue this wondrous conversation." The Silverite jumped down his hair moving with the wind. He ran after Yuuki. Ichigo feeling the pureblood's aura went to the balcony, "What is it Kaname? You're rough what happened" There was silence."Uhh, Kaname did something happen?" The pureblood was pulled out of his daze as he remarked, "It's nothing Ichigo..." Un noticed to Ichigo was that the male pureblood's mind was lost in the male prefects insolence. He dared to call him cute? Nobody had called him cute before. 

Yuuki shielded the female Pureblood as Zero came running in. " Do not hurt her Zero. She can save you". The Silverite signed in exasperation, "Yes, Yuuki she will definitely save me because we live in a land of rainbows and unicorns where everything is happy and jolly". Her voice hurt his ears, "Zero! why are you being like this" The human girl came forward " She can save you from a level E." A smirk came up on Zero's face, "You think I would drink this creepy ass woman's blood and be controlled by her. I'd rather disintegrate to level E" Tears began flowing down from her eyes as she used the bracelet on her wrist to hold Zero down. Then her voice echoed throughout the room, "You have become tamed by her! You fool" Zero felt his heart stop, he felt disgusted like a doll being held down by her command. The mad blooming princess came closer to the next hunter, eventually embedding her teeth into his neck.

"Zero... Zero...." This voice he had heard it before but where. He was suddenly, transported into a field of white roses. The ancestress stood there while petting the horse. "I assume you cannot use my powers fully. No matter just close your eyes and let me handle the rest" the ancestress said while biting into Zero's neck before he could protest. The white roses in the garden becoming soaked with blood and Zero's vision became hazy. A flash of power was felt as Zero opened his eyes. The mad blooming princess took a step back as she felt his aura. It was strong, as strong as a pureblood. The now possessed Zero smiled at the brunette with his eyes turning into a crimson shade,"Yuuki, I need you to go back to the ball please". It was as if the girl was hypnotized. "Yes, As you wish Zero-sama". Shizuka Hio was shocked this boy.. no there was a pureblood controlling this boy's body. A normal level D would not be able to command humans. Zero's cryptic voice broke the silence," You seem quite distraught Shizuka? Is something the matter" The female pureblood felt her legs froze up. She was backed up to the corner as zero gently held up her face, "Do not worry. I will avenge your lover. However, to that I will need your blood." The lilac haired boy drew circles around her neck, giving the Princess quite a tingling sensation. He then licked her neck, before smiling and and biting down on her flesh. A sword came swinging his way while he drank the princess's blood in gulps. Wiping the blood of his face his eyes met with Ichiru Kiryuu. "You monster! Stay away from her". The ancestress seemed bored, now possessing Zero's body. She easily dodged all the attacks. Ichiru let down his sword in desperation "Why??? is it always you. Why are you always better than me?" Zero turned around a blank look on his face, "I do not have time to play with little children. Now stay on the ground and keep your mouth shut" his voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Kaname Kuran felt an aura. That aura was such a nostalgic one. It was hers. That was impossible, she died. He was going to wait in the empty room for Shizuka however, that scent made him derail from his plan as he silently followed the strong aura. He entered the room only to glance upon a shocking scene.


End file.
